


The P is for Police

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Cursed bread, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about the V is for Valjean
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The P is for Police

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
